


A spell to slay

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Interspecies, M/M, Violent Sex, movie-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Miriloth aka poisonshock.A deadly spell has been cast upon the Fellowship.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 5
Collections: Least Expected





	A spell to slay

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Middle Earth and its people do not belong to me- all the characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. (They are the fruits of his genial imagination) I do not own anything, no profit was made from the story. It was only for my pleasure and those of the readers. We are all just a bunch of people who adore Tolkien's world!  
>  Feedback is greatly appreciated, along with constructive criticism. Thank you!  
>  A sequel may follow.

As the initial shock of their reunion wore off, the four companions decided to travel hastily to Edoras, though the matter was not urgent. Gandalf's news of the two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, and their well being in the hands of the Ents eased a little the burden that Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Legolas, son of Tranduil, and Gimli, son of Gloin, carried constantly on their shoulders. They decided to rest for the night and travel in the morning. Little did they know of what awaited them. 

At the edge of Fangorn, three people slept restlessly while a lone fair figure rested on a tree. Legolas, being the one on watch, had all his senses on alert. The night was young and the pale rays of the full moon seeped now and then through the dark shadows that were clouds. His pointy ears almost twitched as he felt a faint tremor in the air and with his keen eyesight saw the approaching Uruk-hai. Counting at least three dozens, he woke the other three up. They took up their weapons and prepared themselves for the up-coming battle. 

Then, roars were emitted by the dark forces as Legolas's fine arrows pierced the night air and found their targets unerringly. Thus it started. It was a fierce battle, the moonlight shone on the slaying warriors, sweat mingling with blood. The Uruk-hai were formidable warriors and the battle raged on. Aragorn was consumed in the heat of the battle; he let himself be pitiless as he swung his great sword, power, determination and leadership in his every movement. Legolas, agility and grace present even in these hard moments of battle, slew many with his deadly arrows and the mesmerizing dance of his blades. Gimli fought courageously, his great axe swinging from side to side as he sliced up his opponents. Gandalf, still in white, towered over all creatures as he fought with his sword, killing not a few forces of evil. In their battle-lust, they did not see one of their companions falter as an arrow pierced him, continue to fight until he fell on his knees, then to the ground... 

At last the last Uruk-hai was slain, they had managed to overcome a small Uruk-hai host, not without much difficulty. It was then that they realized that master Dwarf had fallen. They all came before him and Aragorn knelt down to examine the wound. After a moment, he said quietly: "He is only unconscious for the moment, but the arrow was poisoned. It must be taken out. The few herbs in my possession will be of little use. He's in dire need of a proper bed and healer care, we must hasten else the wound will prove fatal to him." Legolas gently lifted the dwarf while Aragorn broke the arrow and took it out. Taking out some herbs from his pouch, he applied them to the bleeding cut. Finally, the wound was tightly wrapped in torn tissues. Seeing that all was done for Gimli as was possible, Gandalf said at last: " I'll ride him to Rohan, it's better." The other two had to agree. Gandalf mounted on the great horse Shadowfax, Gimli saddled before him. Aragorn said: "We shall meet in Edoras soonest as we can", while Legolas said: "Ride well" as Gandalf sprang away. They watched the diminishing white horse and prayed for the well-being of their friend. 

"Darkness hasn't lifted yet, we have yet a few hours till twilight. Let us continue-" Aragorn was cut off by an arrow pointed straight at his heart. At the same time, he heard and felt, the soft chanting in his head: "Kill, slay, kill! See blood!" The chanting became louder and more insistent as he reached for his sword. "A-Aragorn, resist I cannot!" Legolas got out with much difficulty as the trembling in his hands betrayed him. He grunted as the arrow was released, but it missed it's target- Legolas had tried his best to miss him. Aragorn's control snapped as he swiftly got his sword out and attacked the elf. Taking out his blades, Legolas counter-attacked. The two warriors engaged in a deadly dance as the evil voice encouraged them, urged them and commanded them. The fighting continued a long time, the two almost matching in skills. But then the small blades faltered, Legolas did not eschew and the heavy sword was at the tip of his throat. Aragorn struggled desperately with the desire to slice open his companion, his brother in arms, his friend. He could feel the evil pulsating in him, the voice coaxing him. Legolas looked at him with a flame in his eyes, the same desire for blood running through him. It was too difficult; the moment seemed to stretch infinitely. Then Legolas was shocked as Aragorn kissed him instead. It was a savage kiss, forceful. The nagging voice screeched at the unexpected turn of events. Legolas gave up and returned the kiss with equal force and fervor. They could both feel that something evil was hanging in the air. But at the moment, it was the least of their worries. Hands traveled everywhere as clothes were torn. There was no tenderness, no caresses. It was savage, animalistic. Aragorn didn't have time to think about Arwen, nor did he notice the silkiness of Legolas's skin. Instead, he bit it and scratched at it as he felt the same things being done to him. Legolas abandoned his centuries long chastity, but little choice did he have. Already on the ground, the two fought for domination. Their frantic desire for violence, for death had turned into a purely sexual hunger. As Aragorn invaded Legolas's ring of flesh, they both howled. The biting, the scratching and the sucking intensified as their coupling became more frenetic, more violent, reaching it's climax. The noises in the air became louder and under the light of the moon were heard final shouting as pleasure mixed with pain washed over them like a tidal wave. As Aragorn withdrew and lay beside Legolas, he finally came to his senses. Both men were weary, but sleep would not come at a time like this. 

The remainder of the night was spent in silence. Both were pondering the situation, their feelings and the consequences. Aragorn knew that his thoughts had to be sorted out. He had kissed Legolas, for it had seemed at the moment that it was either that or kill him, which was out of question. He had traded the desire for assassination to one of the body. He knew that he had betrayed his beloved Arwen, a deed that he had never done. It was the foul voice. Whither did it come from? Who was behind it? Then he had to face something that he would have preferred not to. He was ashamed for though the act was in itself not holly, not one of true love, he had still enjoyed it. Something deep inside him reveled in the act of being with Legolas. He had to admit that Legolas was exceptionally beautiful, even for an elf. But from that to desire him was a long way...he loved Arwen. But then why did he delight in his time spent with Legolas? Why even after what had transpired, he still felt the yearning for Legolas? For surely the voice was gone completely. He turned his head and looked at Legolas, who gazed unseeingly at the sky. Legolas was also in deep thought. He hadn't expected the kiss from Aragorn, he had just been thinking about the irony of the situation- slain by the hand of a friend. He understood the reasons for his actions. He had remained chaste for a very long time now. He drew comfort from it. In these hard times, it was difficult to harbor such thoughts and feelings. He knew of Aragorn's betrothal with Arwen and of their love. Then why did he, Legolas, take pleasure in such an act with Aragorn? He longed for him now... he now realized that he had been alone for so long that he had forgotten of how it felt like to be one with someone. Legolas now understood that a sort of dam was broken now, the river flowing freely now. The restrained had been unleashed. He then stopped abruptly thoughts in that direction. How could he do this to Aragorn and Arwen? It was best for everyone to forget the events of this night, even at the cost of his own suffering. 

A light kindled in the sky, as it turned scarlet. It was the deceiving calm after a great storm, when one wouldn't have believed that there had been a battle of waves just earlier, such beauty and evenness the surface beheld. Legolas finally got up with much difficulty. With an unusually hoarse voice for an elf, he said "A river flows not far from here". Aragorn gazed up at him. After a moment, he got up, took his belongings and followed him. Although they weren't shy of each other and although they could still look each other in the eye, no words were spoken. Something had changed, something had been set loose, something had been forged between them. At last they reached the river and they both let the water cleanse them. Only then did they take notice of the state of their bodies. They were covered in bruises, cuts, scratches and bite marks. Legolas was especially sore in the nether regions, for his body hadn't been prepared for intrusion. 

As they got out of the water, they lay again at the riverbank. Aragorn reached for some soothing herbs in his bag. He crushed them on a flat stone and approached Legolas. The medicinal herbs were the first step, an offering. As the two let some of the tension ease, they each applied the grinded herbs on their own bodies. But only the important injuries were soothed with the medicine, for they had too many of them. The small remainder Legolas scraped on his fingers, turned around so that Aragorn would not see and applied it on his most secret place. Aragorn knew what the other was doing and turned away, knowing he had hurt his friend. It pained him greatly. He was at a loss of words, so many things he wanted to say, but words seemed inadequate and futile. His disgust for himself mounted as he watched Legolas, for desire stirred in him. The time for such things was most ill chosen. But Aragorn shamefully acknowledged to himself that that first time he had with Legolas, something he would have never done, had it not been for the voice, had opened something up in him. Maybe he always secretly desired to be with Legolas... he nearly laughed - it was ridiculous non-sense, and yet... he firmly took control of his body, for he knew that if Legolas was to saw him in such state, matters between them would be much more difficult. Legolas was having the same thoughts. Composing himself, he turned around and with his usual air of calm, he said: "We have to discuss last night's events." Aragorn looked at Legolas, sighed and said: "You are right. It has to come out, however difficult it may be, else our friendship suffer more damage". Legolas said: "Much damage has it already suffered, dear friend. You are right. But I know not whither to commence". "Know you not whose foul voice it was that urged us to slay each other?" Legolas answered with much heat: "It must be Sauron, his hand is long- it has reached for us even from that distance." "Nay, Legolas, it seemed to me more of Saruman's doing" Pondering a bit, Legolas had to agree: " Ay, Aragorn, but we should speak of this to the others of the Company lest such fate has befallen on them too. But my mind is troubled, for a fear that evil has had it's way and our fellow companions have indeed draw blood. It is not in the ability of everyone to flee from the spell as we have..." This brought the immediate problem at hand. Aragorn cleared his throat and said: "Dear Legolas, my friend, I know not what to say. It had seemed the right thing to do at that fateful moment- please do not bear a grudge against me for- " Legolas stopped him with his hand, "I know, Aragorn, I understand. As for me too, I beg your pardon. In normal times, I would have never done such a thing, your friendship is too dear to me". Aragorn smiled and nodded. "Ay, your friendship is something I also deeply cherish ". Legolas decided to talk about the unspoken name in the air. "We shall keep this for ourselves, but Lady Arwen should be told, for she is wise, not much escapes from her knowledge". Aragorn did not relish the idea of Arwen knowing the truth, for surely she would know of his shameful feelings... surely she would know how Legolas's touch had overshadowed her own, how in his mind's eye, it was no longer Arwen he saw, but a great fair warrior elf. Legolas thought that he hadn't the right to desire the beloved of the Evenstar. She had decided to live a mortal life for Estel. And Aragorn was to be a great King one day and Arwen Undomiel should be by his side. 

All seemed to be settled, though their hearts were still troubled, they were men, warriors, petty desires of the heart didn't have a place at the moment. They salvaged some clothes that had survived their ordeal. No longer at unspeakable unease, the two made their way to Rohan, both trying to chase way the gloom in their hearts.


End file.
